The invention relates to felting needle packages. Felting needles are required in very large numbers by felt manufacturers. Felting needles are components that are supply materials subject to wear and that are purchased to be stored for ready availability for use as needed. In so doing, needle manufacturers have to address the problem of packaging felting needles in an economical way in such a manner that the packages are not damaged, even when they are roughly handled and kept in long-term storage. However, in so doing, said needles are also supposed to be packaged in such a manner that the user can easily remove the felting needles from the package. This means, that the risks of injury are to be minimized.
The felting needles have an elongated working part and a holding part with an angled foot, said holding part being an extension of said working part. As a rule, the working parts have a smaller diameter than the holding parts. If the felting needles are arranged side by side and oriented parallel to each other, as well as compressed, a wedge-shaped bundle is being created.
In accordance with this, document DE 10 2005 036 329 A1 suggests wedge-shaped needle packages that can hold the felting needle in an ordered manner. The wedge-shaped package may be set in a rectangular outer package. In conjunction with this, said publication also suggests the arrangement of two wedges-shaped packages aligned in opposite direction in the space inside the outer package in order to better utilize the inside space. The remaining hollow spaces of the out package are filled with foam material elements or the like.
Other packages have been known, for example, from sewing needles. Regarding this, reference is made to publication WO 02/059016, said reference showing a flat, rectangular needle package. Said package consists of a box that can be folded open and that has clamping lips diagonally arranged on said lid. These clamping lips are intended to press the sewing needles against the bottom of the package in order to fix said needles in position in the package.
Considering this, it is the object of the invention to create a space-saving felting needle package that is designed in a simple and neat manner and that can be easily handled by the manufacturer of the needle as well as by the user of the needle.